pettofandomcom-20200215-history
Fukurai Delivery Guy
The '''Fukurai Delivery Guy '''refers to the person Hayashi was in contact with, and who Katsuragi and Tsukasa targeted to gain intel on him. Appearance He has short somewhat spiked black hair, and long same colored eyebrows above his gray eyes. On top of his head is a circular, truncated cone like hat with a flat top. For clothing he is seen wearing a largely white delivery related uniform consisting of a buttoned, open collar shirt embossed with a circular red logo on the back. The sleeves are rolled up over his elbows, and the garment is worn over an orange undershirt. He also wears blue pants and black shoes. Personality Tending to deliveries dutifully, he had become accustomed to keeping the change from Hayashi to the point where he did not bring any with him when delivering to Katsuragi. He often runs between orders and is practical in suggesting a nearby store to acquire change for a cash note. Story Buzzing the door alarm for room 302, he announces the Fukurai delivery he has brought. Commenting on the hot weather to Hayashi, he presents the char siu noodles to him before waiting to happily accept the cash, keeping the change as always. Running out, he is called by the building manager in the lobby for the company number, and thanks him as he gives it. He asks how he guessed he had been to room 302 where Hayashi is, and asks if he does not have a cell phone. He has only ever seen a TV and bed in Hayashi's room and that he always orders the same noodles. He asks Tanaka what Hayashi does for work before writing the number down, and is curious as to what happened to the previous building manager. Returning for another delivery, this time to the room with Katsuragi in it, he tells him the char siu noodles come to 800 yen. Thanking Katsuragi for the note, he says for him to just leave the bowl outside when he is done. Grasped by the shoulder since he did not give change, he states he forgot to bring any with him. Suggesting a means to get change, he is then happy to be able to keep it thanks to Tsukasa's intervention. As he thanks him, he is surprised by the tap which draws him under Tsukasa's influence. Agreeable, he requests what Tsukasa would like to ask. It concerns Mr. Tanaka and he freely shares his views on him. He is seen unconscious as Tsukasa speaks to Hiroki on the phone.Pet Anime, Episode 4: A Trap for Hayashi Images Relationships The Building Manager Knowing his name, he give the delivery company's number to him. Hayashi He has delivered to him before, and is used to keeping the change from him. Speaking to the building manager, he voices that Hayashi is a strange dude for his living habits. He tells Tsukasa that Hayashi always says he can keep the change and he is a nice guy, but reiterates that he is strange. Katsuragi He recommends he gains change from a note at the cigarette store when Katsuragi insists on receiving the change for his order. Tsukasa As part of a trap for Hayashi, he is influenced by Tsukasa to reveal what he knows about him. References Category:Characters